halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Master Chief: War
Master Chief: War is a action-comedy Machinima filmed with the Halo 3 engine, created by Machinimator GuitarmasterX7. The latest and possibly last installment in the Master Chief Series, as well as the longest, totaling up at eighteen minutes and a half, this certain video is hailed for its jokes as well as its editing. As stated in the credits, GuitarmasterX7 does not intend to continue the Master Chief series, but he may pick it up once more and continue the series later in the future, as it has not be formally announced that the series has come to an end. Plot After killing off a man, Johnson Gerald Walker, for monologuing action-movie style, Master Chief is prank-called by the leader of the evil graffiti ring syndicate. After tricking him into revealing his location, the leader brags about his large army, to which Master Chief asks the point of since they were a graffiti ring. The leader abruptly cuts off the connection, and Master Chief wishes that he was the worst villain chasing him at the moment, flashing back to the Skeletor-like overlord spying on Master Chief. At the entrance to Valhalla, the two entrance guards allude to their imminent demise by talking about how they were the entrance guys, who usually die first. Master Chief impales the first by throwing his sword at him, and the other is easily backslashed by Master Chief. A tank fires at him, but he seemlessly slices the tank in half. Reinforcements consist of a Warthog with an Indian gunner, playing on GuitarmasterX7's constant use of stereotypes, and the unfortunate driver. Master Chief easily kills the gunner and throws his sword at the Warthog as it flees, blowing it up. Encountering Master Chief later is a rather irate Hornet pilot, who immediately targets and attempts to kill Master Chief using his rockets. Jumping over the rockets with relative ease, he jumps on the Hornet and plants a live explosive on it, then jumps off in accordance to the yells of the angry pilot, landing on and killing a nearby soldier. Two others, identifying him as "The guy they're supposed to be shooting at.", orders Master Chief to drop his weapon. The Hornet soon explodes, falling and splattering the two. Transitioning to Dick, we find the Spartan sneaking up on one of the enemy soldiers. He charges, intending to kill the aloof soldier, but runs directly up into a car. The driver pulls over and gets out, speaking to the soldier about thoughts of suicide. After demonstrating how to properly shoot oneself in the head, Dick walks from the car to spectate the two killing themselves. Master Chief, still in Valhalla, finds himself suddenly engaged with a large group of the graffiti syndicate's men. Master Chief contains Arbiter, in Dick's Millenium Falcon, to drop the bomb on his location to obliterate his opposition. Arby agrees, however asking the question, "Where is milk?" Master Chief realizes that Arbiter, instead of having the list of locations needed to bomb specific targets, had taken his groccery list by mistake, and therefore had bombed Turkey instead. Arbiter says, in a clever rebuttle, "Honestly, Spartan, will anyone miss it?" One of the soldiers, named Jim, throws a harpoon at Master Chief, replying to one of the soldiers who asked the point of bringing a harpoon that it seemed like a good idea at the time. Master Chief easily catches the harpoon and drags Jim over, killing him with a swift punch. The leader of the contingent mocks Master Chief, saying that, in order to kill all of the soldiers, he'd need some sort of gun that shoots multiple bullets at once in some sort of a burst. Undaunted, Master Chief draws his shotgun, a gun that 'shoots multiple bullets at once in some sort of a burst.' A Banshee rushes in, catching Master Chief off-guard before he can properly destroy the group. He quickly catches the Banshee mid-ram, but is left defenseless as the large group of soldiers take aim at him. Master Chief, quickly thinking up a plan, impales the harpoon previously thrown at him in his leg and ties the other end of the rope on the wing of the Banshee, throwing the Banshee off immediately after. Right before the group opens fire, Master Chief throws his shotgun into the air, after the Banshee, and is lifted off by the momentum of the Banshee's sudden thrust. He catches the shotgun immediately after he frees himself from the harpoon, and one burst kills each one of the soldiers. Master Chief, however, smashes down on the ground face-first. A sniper behind, having been able to sneak up on Master Chief in the confusion, raises his sniper rifle and fires a shot at the Spartan. In a stunning act of ineptitude, the shot misses point-blank, ricochets off of several rocks before finally sniping the sniper. Master Chief seizes the sniper, having only one bullet left and takes aim at four of the graffiti syndicate's men a short distance away. Unable to decide, one of the soldiers with a rocket launcher fires a rocket at Master Chief point-blank. He dodges the rock by ducking, tripping the man with the barrel of the sniper before sniping the discharged rocket, the explosion killing the four he was indecisive about killing Master Chief, commenting on how that worked out so well, quickly hears a rather disheartening sound. He looks over the nearby cliff and, drawing his pistol, confronts a gigantic army of vehicles, 'supposedly' all owned by the graffiti syndicate, to which Master Chief wonders how they were able to get all of this equipment. The leader, wielding a Spartan Laser, orders Master Chief to surrender since they have the superior firepower of Hornets, Scorpions, and a Doogle (Mongoose). Master Chief refuses to surrender, and, before the leader can finish his command of attack, shoots him with the pistol, instantly killing him. A nearby soldier runs up to the leader, examining the wound, and realizes, with horror, that Master Chief is using the Halo 1 Pistol, shortly before dying himself. Master Chief quickly moves on to destroying the remainder of the army, which flees in terror at the sight of the pistol. Its inherent abilities allow it to one-hit kill anything, and soon the army is utterly annihilated, save one Hornet fleeing. Master Chief fires a shot at it, but the pilot safely ejects in time and falls to the ground below. Miraculously, he survives, and while he marvels at being the one, sole survivor, Master Chief clears his throat, being behind him, and raises his pistol to take aim. The soldier promptly flees, and Master Chief, deciding he's not worth the ammo, lowers the pistol. He spies a knife nearby and throws something at the soldier, though when the soldier looks down, he notices that a shark had impaled him. The graffiti syndicate's leader and his assistant, watching from the safety of the Valhalla base, see the last soldier die via shark impalement. The assistant boldly declares that the leader could still take him, but the leader notes that Master Chief just killed someone with a shark, and that he honestly had no chance. Back at Master Chief, after dodging a LOLspike thrown by his Skeletor nemesis, he encounters the Banshee he had thrown earlier, the pilot seeking revenge for having being used for transportation. Master Chief disappers at the last minute, boarding the Banshee in the pilot's bewilderment and hijacking the vehicle. The leader and the assistant, back at the base, hear a commotion outside, and the assistant leaves by order of the leader to learn the source of the sound. The assistant climbs up to the roof, not seeing anything suspicious in particular, until a body drops down from behind him. He lowers his rifle and looks up, and the leader below hears his painful, dying screams. The leader goes to investigate, and finds Master Chief standing atop the pilfered Banshee, which had crushed the assistant. They engage in a brief close quarters duel, in which Master Chief uses his penultimate bullet and floors the leader. The leader gets back up, and informs Master Chief that he is highly trained in French Military Combat. While Master Chief realizes that this isn't an impressive feat, the leader runs to a Hornet. However, before he can escape, Master Chief jumps onto the hornet and follows the leader to Construct. Once there, the leader manages to remove Master Chief from the hornet, but not before Master Chief damages one of the rotors. The hornet chases Master Chief across Construct's outer walkways until Master Chief takes a stand and shoots out one of the hornet's rotors, crippling the aircraft. He then hijacks the hornet and knocks the syndicate leader out onto one of the narrow ledges at the edge of Constuct. Master Chief leaps after him. Frustrated, the graffiti leader asks Master Chief if he ever gives up, to which he replies, "Only on occasions when I have something better to do, and right now, that's just not the case." They attack eachother with energy swords and fly apart, and Master Chief's assault rifle dissapears into thin air. The graffiti leader fires a rocket at Master Chief, who shoots it out of the air with his last bullet. The leader then produces two M6G pistols out of nowhere. After asking the him where he got the guns and then taking the question back, Master Chief charges at the leader. He wrests the guns from the leaders hands and uses one of them to fatally wound the leader. Before he dies, the graffiti syndicate leader warns Master Chief of his giant Graffiti Robot which launches nuclear weapons for some reason. It is only after he walks away and the leader's corpse explodes that he realizes the severity of the leader's last words. The video then cuts to an unrelated clip of two men arguing in a bathroom, resulting in one of them challenging the other to touch his penis. It then goes back to the actual story, which shows Dick and Master Chief fighting the Graffiti Robot. Dick tells Master Chief that he's "got this one" and flies at the Robot, defeating it. Master Chief realizes that he is high, as Dick would never be able to accomplish such a feat. A pheonix-like bird appears and tells him otherwise, to which Master Chief responds by shooting it in the face. External Links *Video Category:Machinima